Two Lies, One Truth/Transcript
(The rest of the Dragon Hunters find Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up.) Daddy No Legs: Let me do the talking. Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Iron Baron! Hehe, fancy seeing you here. You're probably wondering why we're tied up here in the desert. Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Iron Baron: Heavy Metal did this to you? Daddy No Legs: Technically, the Ninja too. Iron Baron: They destroyed our village, released our Dragons, and now they've stolen my best Hunter from me!? Ahh! Jet Jack: Let me find them! With a fleet of my own, I can catch them by sundown. Iron Baron: (Grunts.) Chew Toy: (He sniffs at the sand.) Yeah, yep, yep. Oh, I smell 'em! Ha-ha! I'm onto that sweet, sweet scent. Six hours ahead of us. And...Yup. They're that way. Iron Baron: Then hunt them down! Jet Jack: No one touches Heavy Metal! Save him for me! ---- (The citizens run away while the Sons of Garmadon takes over the city.) Citizens: (Screaming.) Nya: It's chaos out there. But we're safe for now. (She shuts the door.) Lloyd: All right. We've all had our fill. Now, are you gonna tell us how you turned into a rat? Mistaké: (She slurps tea.) Ahh. The rat is easy! How about this? (She transforms into Wu.) Nya, Dareth, and Skylor: (Gasps.) Mistaké: Not too shabby for an old woman. (She changes back into herself and giggles.) Lloyd: You're an Oni! Dareth: But we were told that Oni are dangerous and all they want to do is destroy! Mistaké: We are. You don't want me on your bad side. Nya: How did you get here? When— Lloyd: During the time of legend. When she crossed over in pursuit of the First Spinjitzu Master. When he fled the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Mistaké: Mm. You listen well, Master Garmadon. Since your grandfather was born of both worlds, our mission was to follow him into this realm and turn him to our side! Or destroy him. But he wouldn't serve. And I fell in love with this world he created. My fellow Oni wanted to complete our mission, but I turned on them, and I have helped the First Spinjitzu Master ever since. Did you ever wonder how Master Wu and Garmadon have lived so long? It is our Oni blood. Skylor: How have you kept this secret for so long? Mistaké: Transformation is a powerful ability. Lloyd: But if I'm part Oni, why can't I do that? Mistaké: Transform? You've been doing it all your life! From a bratty child to the destined Green Ninja and now to our great leader of The Resistance. But to endure your father, you must transform again. Lloyd: Into what? Mistaké: There is but one final step for you, young Master. Have faith. You will figure it out. (In Kryptarium Prison, Ronin is whistling, Griffin Turner is speeding left and right, and Karlof is doing push-ups while grunting.) Ronin: I sure hope your son figures this out. Misako: He will. Ronin: Easy for you to say. You're his mother. (An elevator scales Borg Tower.) Killow: He never returned since his son got away. Ultra Violet: We took down their entire operation and he splits? Haha! What's up with that? Harumi: Continue pressure to find the Green Ninja. I will find our emperor. (The Marooned Ninja takes a break from running away.) Jay: (He drinks water from their canteen.) Kai: I'm parched. And you drank my water! (He takes the water from Jay) Jay: Your water? That's my bag! Kai: Hey! You said we were sharing it! It's already half gone! Jay: I'm the only one? Zane has a little! Kai: Zane doesn't need to drink! Admit it! You're a water hog! Jay: Where's Nya when— Faith: (She pulls out her Dragonbone Blade.) Jay: Whoa, whoa, hey, hey! Kai: Careful, careful... Faith: (She cuts cactus in two.) Now we all have water. Kai: Thanks! (He drinks from the cactus.) Jay: Thanks, Faith! (To Kai) We're sharing that, y'know? Faith: (Sighs.) How you have survived this long is beyond me. Wu: (He stares at the distance) Cole: You know, eventually, Master, you're gonna have to tell her you don't know where the Dragon Armor is. Wu: My father told me to have faith. Then we meet a person named Faith the same day! Not a coincidence. Cole: But that was a dream! What if you're wrong? What if there is no armor? What if you're leading us to...to something worse? Wu: I choose not to focus on that. Cole: It's hard to admit when you're wrong, but it's harder to do what's right. And you've never taught us to take the easier path. Now, I know you have faith, but you also have a responsibility to tell her the truth. Wu: There's great trouble behind you. Cole: Don't go making this about me. Wu: No, there's great trouble behind you! Cole: Uhh, guys? Faith: Baron's Hunters. We need to go. (They get on their jets and Faith wears her helmet.) Jet Jack: Always knew you were a defector! (Arkade's slot machine lands on three chain guns.) Jay: We won! (Arkade uses the gun on his and Zane's jet.) Uh, maybe we lost. (Another Hunter uses a chain gun on them.) Definitely lost. Zane: (Grunts.) I can't break free. Prepare to reverse. Jay: What? If we reverse at this speed—(Zane made the two Hunters crash.) We did that! Ha-ha! Let's see what you've got. Faith: Hold on. (She moves out of Chew Toy's way.) Jet Jack: No, don't! (Chew Toy chains her jet instead.) Kai: Ha! We did that! (Jet Jack activates her jet pack.) Which isn't much. Zane: Uh-oh. (They drive past an Ice Dragon. It starts to chase them.) Cole: Uh, guys? Faith: Switch. (Kai drives the jet.) Lose it in the canyons. Steady. (She chains the Dragon. All the other Hunters are eliminated.) Cole: All right! We're home free! Wu: Spoke too soon. (Jet Jack climbs on.) Cole: Hey. Come on. Get out from there. A little help? (Wu activates her jeck pack.) Jet Jack: Uh-oh. (She flies away.) No! Cole: Ha! Nice work! Wu: Just taking responsibility. Faith: Where to, son of Spinjitzu Master? Wu: An easier path. This way. Faith: We'll follow you. (They fail to notice a tracking device on their jet.) Iron Baron: (Jet Jack managed to land.) Did you catch them? Jet Jack: No. But I know where they are going. Faith: (At nightfall, they reach Oni territory.) Are you sure it's this way? Jay: Well, we're not going back, 'cause then it'll be our skulls on pikes. Cole: Think before you answer, Master Wu. You have a responsibility to at least do that. Wu: Yes. The Dragon Armor is this way. Faith: I was afraid you'd say that. Kai: Afraid? Heh. You don't look like the type of person who'd be afraid. Faith: This is Oni land. As long as we stay on our side, they will stay on theirs. But we need the Dragon Armor. Cole: Need? Pfft. "Need" is such a strong word. There could be other ways of getting home. Zane: Gaining the Firstbourne's trust so that her Dragons can ferry us home is the only way back to Ninjago. Wu: How dangerous are these...Oni? Faith: Dangerous enough that when Iron Baron and his bravors crossed this line to get the Dragon Blade, he was the only one to come back. Oni have a dark magic about them, a destructive magic. They are like nightfall, consuming darkness. After the stories Baron told us, we know better than to search these lands. Are you sure the Dragon Armor is this way? Wu: I think so? Faith: Do not let fear guide you. Your first instinct is usually correct. We must go before it gets dark. Cole: After you, Master. (Harumi finds Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection.) Harumi: My Dark Emperor? Garmadon. Garmadon: When I had him beneath my foot, I could've crushed him. But I...hesitated. Ugh. You only resurrected the destructor. The Oni side of myself. Harumi: A child isn't born from a side. A child encompasses all. Garmadon: I have seen things in the Departed Realm. A darkness, an everlasting night, that even frightens me. If my father's realm is to survive, I must be stronger. Harumi: Survive, my Dark Lord? Garmadon: You said I can't reach my True Potential until I destroy my son. Harumi: And you will. Garmadon: How? Harumi: To be truly free of who you were, you must forego your feelings. Because who needs to care for a son when you already have a-a...a daughter. Take me. Let me be your child. Let me be your only family. So I can help you complete who you've set out to become. To fight this darkness you speak of. And to fight to keep your father's realm. Whatever your will, I will abide. Garmadon: My child. You have given me life. Stand and face your new father. Harumi: Your will? Garmadon: Find the Green Ninja so that we can destroy him. (The Marooned Ninja drive in the Oni land.) Cole: It's a dead end! Jay: So these Oni. If they're shapeshifters, how do we know when we see one? I mean, how do we even know one isn't already pretending to be one of us? Kai: Oh, zip it, Jay. Cole: Oni! Kai: (He uses Fire on a figure.) It's a statue. Zane: A gate. Faith: To an Oni stronghold. But it's open. Jay: Um, should we be walking toward it? I really thought we'd be walking the other way. Zip it. Duly noted. (They go in.) Kai: One thing you forgot to tell us about Oni: they're slobs too. Cole: Where is everyone? Zane: Wherever they are, they haven't lived here for centuries. Faith: That liar! All this time, he lied to us. It was just a story, made up. Kai: Uh, what are you talking about? Faith: Iron baron. He made us believe this was Oni land. No one has ever seen one because look around. They're all gone. Jay: But where did they go? Faith: Argh! Kai: He used fear to control you. Faith: He wasn't enslaving Dragons. He was enslaving us! How could I have been so stupid? Is any of it true? Is there even the Dragon Armor? Cole: I think she's asking you. Wu: I...I don't know. Faith: Don't know? Don't know? Do you know how much I sacrificed to help you? If we can't get out of here and Iron Baron finds me, he-he'll...Arrgh! Why did you tell me you knew where it was? Wu: My father told me in a dream I must have faith. Then we found you. I still believe we will find it, even if you don't. (Faith takes her anger out of the gate.) Cole: I know that was hard to do, but it's better to admit the truth than carry on a lie. Jay: Even if we never get home, the least we can do is raise you up to be the person you raised us to be. Kai: (Sighs.) It's a shame about the armor. I was starting to believe in it myself. Zane: We all were. Wu: Look. (He points to the gate.) Jay: Ah, it's sad, really. She has a lot of pent-up issues to resolve. That's what can happen when you're born in a cruel world. Wu: Not her. The gate. (He goes to close the gate.) Faith: No, no, no! Wu: Do you mind? (He closes it, revealing a map to the armor.) Kai: The Dragon Armor... Cole: It's in the nest of the Firstbourne... Faith It's...real... Wu: We have faith. Now we have a map. I told you. (Ninjago's citizens hide as the Sons of Garmadon searches for the Resistance. Killow picks up a man.) Killow: The Green Ninja. Have you seen him? (When he doesn't answer, he throws him into a river.) Harumi: Who can tell me? I know you're hiding him! Dareth: (Gasps.) They're here. And they brought Harumi. Nya: We need to leave. Skylor: I'll pack our things. Lloyd: No. No more running. It's time to change things up. Mistaké: And what were you thinking? Son of Garmadon: (The Sons of Garmadon surround two citizens.) Ooh. Killow: The Green Ninja. Have you seen him? (The man shakes his head.) Harumi: He's lying. Make him tell the truth. ("Lloyd" whistles.) Son of Garmadon: Look! Harumi: Don't let him get away! (Killow land on a boat, which starts to separate form the others.) Killow: How are you driving the boat? Nya: I have my ways. (Two Sons of Garmadon follow "Lloyd" into an alley but only see a rat.) Mohawk: Huh? Where'd he go? (The rat goes in a pile of garbage bags. It's revealed to be Mistaké.) Mistaké: Were you expecting someone else? (Skylor attacks them.) Lloyd: Those who cannot change, cannot change anything. Harumi: Lloyd. You speak of change, but look what you've become. Nothing but a beggar in rags. Lloyd: You took my friends from me, so I took yours. (The Resistance surround Harumi.) Nya: Who's the beggar now? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes